tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Trains
Lionel produces a range of Thomas and Friends models in O scale. Lionel had previously manufactured Thomas and James models in G gauge but dropped this line in 2001. As of 2013, all the O Scale engines are powered by the LionChief Remote. Percy, James, and Diesel have also gained CGI-style faces. Engines O Scale * Thomas (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * Percy (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * James (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * Diesel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * 'Arry and Bert (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote; coming soon) * Mavis (cancelled) G Scale * Thomas (discontinued) * James (discontinued) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel (only available in the set with Thomas) * Expansion Pack: Troublesome Trucks #1 and #2, Sodor Mining Company hopper, Tidmouth Milk single dome tank car, and four straight track pieces (discontinued) * Sodor Freight Expansion Pack: Flatcar with Harold, gondola with canisters, S. C. Ruffey, Thomas and Friends bobber caboose, and four straight track pieces (discontinued) * Sodor Tank and Wagon Expansion Pack: Anopha Quarry car, Crovan's Gate wagon, oil tank car, fuel tank car, and four straight track pieces * Sodor Freight 3-Pack: Gondola with canisters, S. C. Ruffey, and bobber caboose (discontinued) * Troublesome Trucks Christmas 2 Pack: Two trucks with present loads * Sodor Work Train 3-Pack * Sodor Coal and Scrap Cars 2 Pack (coming soon) * Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose 2 Pack (coming soon) Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Engineer, Conductor, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, engineer, conductor, and an oval of track) * Thomas & Friends O-Gauge Christmas LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) * Percy O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Percy, two troublesome trucks, and an oval of track) * James O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (James, Crovans Gate car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track * Diesel O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Diesel, Anopha Quarry car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) Scenery * Sir Topham Hatt Gateman (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Diorama * Sodor Station Platform * Sodor Train Shed Trivia * Diesel's prototype image in a 2007 catalogue was his Season 6 model. * Mavis was originally going to be produced for the Lionel range, but was replaced by Diesel instead. * Most rolling stock (except the troublesome trucks, Annie, and Clarabel) are American design. * When the Thomas Chirstmas set was released, the remote was not the same as the one shown in commericals for the set, which was molded in holiday colours. In the released set, the remote was the same as the first RC Thomas release but with snowflake patterns printed on it. * The Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose have the same colour scheme as Rocky, but they also have the markings of the Sodor Steamworks. Gallery File:LionelThomas.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:LionelPercy.jpg|Percy File:LionelJames.jpg|James File:DieselFinalLionel.jpg|Diesel File:LionelDiesel.png|Diesel (prototype) File:ArryandBertLionel.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Harold File:LionelTroublesomeTrucksChristmas2Pack.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Christmas 2 pack File:LionelRedCaboose.jpg|Red Caboose File:LionelDiorama.jpg File:Lionel1993ThomasTrainSet.jpg|1993 Thomas set File:Lionel1993JamesTrainSet.JPG|1993 James set File:Lionel1993James.jpg File:LionelAccessoryPack.JPG File:LionelTroublesomeTruck.JPG File:LionelWellsworth,WindmillandWatertower.JPG File:LionelSwitchTrack.JPG File:LionelSirTophamHattGateman.gif|Sir Topham Hatt Gateman File:LionelSodorStationPlatform.jpg File:LionelSodorWorkTrain.jpg File:LionelSodorTrainShed.jpg File:LionelRCThomasset.jpg File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Thomas Christmas Set File:LionelThomasChristmasLionchiefRCPrototype.jpg|Christmas Theme Remote Control Prototype File:LionelDieselLionchiefset.jpg File:LionelSodorCraneCarandCaboose.jpg File:LionelSodorCoalandScrapCars.jpg External links * Lionel Trains * Christmas 2 pack (p.20) * http://www.lionelstore.com/thomas-friends Category:Merchandise